


To the World

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Dads, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decide that it is time to share their news with their friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	To the World

“Well, friends,” Aziraphale said once everyone was settled in the living room with their tea, “Crowley and I have an announcement. One that none of you are probably expecting, but it’s true nonetheless.” Aziraphale shrugged and grabbed hold of Crowley’s hand. “We’re expanding our family!” No one said anything for a few moments. The humans all looked between each other, confusion painted on all of their faces. 

“Aziraphale is pregnant,” Crowley said, trying to clarify, though it cleared up nothing. 

“But he’s a man,” Shadwell said. 

“Gender is a little bit more complicated for us than it is for you,” Crowley said. “You see, technically, we’re both genderless. However, our corporal forms require us to have a gender, so most of the time we’ve both selected to  _ present  _ ourselves as male.”

“You can’t be  _ genderless _ ,” Shadwell said. “There’s no such thing. There are two genders. Man and woman.” 

“Well, as Crowley said, gender is a little more complicated for us than it is for you,” Aziraphale said. “In fact,  _ genderless _ doesn’t even  _ exactly  _ describe our experience, but there isn’t a human word to describe it, so we all go with genderless when we have to explain it.” 

“But you say your corporal gender is male,” Madame Tracy said tentatively, “So that still doesn’t explain how Aziraphale conceived in the first place.” Crowley smiled wickedly. 

“Well, in the bedroom, we can do whatever we want so-”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale cut him off, his face flushed bright red. Crowley laughed.

“Oh, alright. I’ll keep our secrets.” He shrugged. “You get the idea though. That’s how.” Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale’s stomach. “Aziraphale is pregnant and we are very excited about it.” 

“Well, let me be the first to say congratulations,” Anathema said with a smile. “That is so great for you two.” 

“I’m gonna be a big brother!” Eden said proudly. 

“It seems that is the case,” Madame Tracy said to him. She thought that angel/demon reproduction would be different from that of humans. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but she never would have thought that an angel could be pregnant. She thought that angels and demons just appeared out of nowhere. God had to be in charge of making them, that much she knew for sure (and Aziraphale had confirmed the existence of God, so she knew that God had to be involved somehow). But apparently angels did get pregnant because there was a pregnant angel sat right in front of her.

“When’s the little one set to arrive?” Newton asked. 

“Based on calculations,” Aziraphale said, “Late January or early February, we aren’t really sure and we can’t really go to a doctor to get confirmation.” Aziraphale shrugged. “But we’ll know when we know. Eden made his arrival quite loud.” He laughed. “Birth is probably my least favorite thing.”

“So why are you doing it again? If you can do whatever you want, why not make Crowley have the baby?” Anathema asked. 

“Well, pregnancy hadn’t exactly been the  _ intention _ when it, you know . . . happened,” Crowley said. “Besides the fact that I have no desire to be pregnant. I’ve seen what it does to the angel. I’d just rather let him take care of it. He’s much better at it than I would be.” 

“You never know until you try,” Madame Tracy teased. 

“Oh no, trust me, we  _ know _ ,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “He’s not suited for the ordeal and we’re quite settled on that fact. Besides, we aren’t really in a place to be thinking about  _ another _ baby.  _ I’m  _ still pregnant. I think we need to get through  _ this  _ pregnancy before we start considering another.” 

“Besides,” Crowley said. “I think there’s another couple you could begin pestering about having a baby,” he looked over to Anathema and Newton.

“Well,” Anathema said, “We aren’t even sure if we want them to begin with.” She shrugged. “But it’s not like we’re in any rush. We’d like to get married before we have a baby anyway.” 

“If we decide to have them. I have an . . . aversion to technology that I wouldn’t want to pass on.” 

“Oh but you’d make such great parents!” Madame Tracy said. “You should have a baby, or three.” 

“We will just have to wait and see what the future holds for us,” Anathema said. 

The group spent the rest of the night in a more casual conversation. The two couples who were actually in a place to be having children clearly didn’t want to keep discussing them. Besides, they’d already gotten some amazing news (even if it still confused Shadwell), there really wasn’t much else for the conversation to offer. Once it got late, Aziraphale kicked their guests out because Eden needed to go to bed. 

“That feels good, having them know,” Aziraphale said. “But it feels like a fun game to play to keep the second baby a secret. Watch how I word things to not completely dismiss the second child without letting on to their existence.” Crowley smiled. 

“See, it’s nice,” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded. 

“It’s a fun surprise for later.” Crowley nodded. 

“So would the pregnancy if you’d not told them about that.” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“That would be going too far and you know it.” Crowley shrugged. 

“Whatever angel. They know now, so it’s too late to go forward with that anyway.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale before laying down. “I’m going to sleep. You should rest up too. I know those babies are a lot of hard work.” Aziraphale smiled and put his hands on his stomach. 

“No, not yet they aren’t,” Aziraphale said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
